Never ending story
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Songfic We're part of a story, part of a tale... Sometimes beautiful, sometimes insane... No one remembers how it beagan... La prophétie implique dorénavant Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Malefoy, mais Harry se refuse à les laisser combattre avec lui.


_Avec la chanson de Within Temptation :_

**Never ending story**

Je me prépare à ce jour depuis une année entière. J'avais conscience de son imminence tandis que Ron, Hermione et moi traquions et détruisions les Horcruxes, que les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Mangemorts grossissaient, que la guerre décimaient la population sorcière et Moldue. Lorsque mes amis et moi sommes parvenus à exterminer le dernier Horcruxe, j'ai compris que plus rien ne retarderait ma confrontation avec Voldemort lui-même. Notre ultime duel aurait bientôt lieu, et, à présent que nous avions déchiffré les sibylles de la prophétie, il me fallait m'entraîner pour cette bataille.

Les membres de l'Ordre m'ont donc formé, durant des mois, sans que je proteste. Etonnant, non ? D'ordinaire, je me serais révolté contre ce traitement des plus éprouvants qui, chaque nuit à des heures indues, me laissait vidé de toute énergie, magique et physique. Mais, depuis la mort de Dumbledore et ma rupture avec Ginny, j'avais fini par me décider à accepter mon destin. Si je voulais que ma chérie vive dans un monde sans danger, je devais me résoudre à dérouter Voldemort. Dans mon esprit, c'était aussi simple que cela. D'ailleurs, je me bornais à ne pas réfléchir davantage, car sinon, je crois que j'aurais abandonné.

De plus, je n'étais pas seul à m'entraîner. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et, à mon grand agacement, Malefoy – qui avait rejoint notre camp après nous avoir assisté dans la suppression d'un Horcruxe – subissaient avec moi les séances d'Occlumencie, le maniement des armes, les sorts de défense et d'attaque, la magie sans baguette. Plusieurs anciens de l'AD auraient voulu se joindre à nous, dont Luna et Neville, et je jugeais leur souhait tout à fait justifié. Pourtant, l'Ordre a refusé. Mes camarades de classe qui suivaient mon enseignement en cinquième se prépareraient de leur côté, tandis que nous cinq aurions droit à une formation particulière. Pourquoi ? Car le professeur Trelawney a eu une sorte de vision complémentaire à la prophétie. _Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ serait en fait la force que m'apportent mes meilleurs amis, la femme de ma vie et mon ennemi en titre.

Nous étions tous plutôt sceptiques, surtout au sujet du passage concernant Malefoy, mais il n'était pas temps de contester la véracité des prédictions de Trelawney. Alors nous avons appris à guerroyer ensemble, et je me dois d'admettre que nous sommes assez redoutables. Cependant, ce n'est pas cela qui me fera changer d'avis. J'ai pris ma décision et je n'ai aucune intention d'y renoncer.

_Armies have conquered_

_(Les armées ont conquis)_

_  
__And fallen in the end_

_(Et sont tombées à la fin)_

_  
__Kingdoms have risen_

_(Les royaumes ont surgi)_

_  
Then buried by sand_

_(Puis ont été ensevelis par le sable)_

La bataille aura lieu dans moins de deux heures, dans l'immense prairie s'étendant à l'orée de la forêt où nous nous réfugions. Des tentes et des feux de camp parsèment les clairières alentour alors que tous procèdent aux dernières vérifications des armes et des stratagèmes que nous nous avons établis au cours de ces mois-ci. J'ai revêtu pour l'occasion une véritable tenue de guerrier-mage : de solides bottes de cuir, des pantalons doublés d'étoffe magique, une épaisse chemise de cuir tanné recouverte d'une cotte de maille en argent sorcier, presque indestructible. Une fixation souple enserre mon poignet, où se trouve ma baguette, afin que je ne la perde pas par mégarde durant l'affrontement. De toute façon, si cela arrivait, je pourrais toujours user de magie sans baguette.

Selon ce que j'ai compris, l'armée entière est vêtue de cette manière, les éléments de leur uniforme adaptée à la morphologie des différentes créatures magiques qui la constituent. Car en surcroît au nombre non négligeable de sorciers se dressant contre Voldemort et ses disciples, le monde féerique nous offre son soutien, et un soutien très apprécié. De fait, à l'intérieur des multitudes de tentes s'apprêtent des centaures, des fées, des elfes, des nains, quelques géants, des dragonnets, et des espèces dont je n'ai même pas connaissance du nom. Cela semble plutôt encourageant, pourtant, nous savons tous que Voldemort dispose lui aussi d'une impressionnante ressource de créatures des ténèbres. Néanmoins, l'issue repose davantage sur nos épaules, à nous, cinq adolescents qui n'auraient même pas encore achevé leurs études s'ils avaient eu la possibilité de les poursuivre.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux embroussaillés, je rajuste ma cotte de maille et pousse un profond soupir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces jours-ci, et suis venu à la conclusion que je ne supporterai pas que mes amis succombent à ce duel contre Voldemort. Je doute même de supporter de les voir risquer leur vie par ma faute, juste en raison de leur lien avec moi, l'élu de la prophétie. Ainsi, je compte bien les éloigner du danger. Je suis Harry Potter, celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a marqué comme son égal, et seul en mesure de le tuer. Mes amis n'ont pas à y être mêlé ; d'ailleurs, je suis persuadé qu'ils me distrairaient de mon but durant le combat, tant je m'inquiéterais pour eux.

Alors, m'extirpant de ma tente personnelle de sauveur du monde, je ressasse le sort que j'ai acquis quelques semaines auparavant, et me rends d'un pas déterminé vers celle de Ron Weasley.

_The Earth is our mother_

_(La Terre est notre mère)_

_  
__She gives and she takes_

_(Elle donne et elle prend)_

_  
__She puts us to sleep and_

_(Elle nous aide à dormir)_

_  
__In her light we'll awake_

_(Et dans sa lumière nous nous réveillerons)_

Je grimace en contemplant mon reflet dans le miroir de ma tente. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être empoté quoi que je porte ? J'ai bien vu l'allure que cette cotte de maille confère aux autres guerriers. Ils ont l'air majestueux, puissants… et moi, avec cette tignasse rousse, je ressemble juste à un abruti qui ne sait pas combattre. Les Mangemorts vont peut-être s'écrouler de rire devant moi, qui sait, et je n'aurai pas à les défier.

Me détournant du miroir, j'entreprends d'arpenter mon tente de long en large, tel que je le fais depuis un moment déjà. C'est ridicule, mais penser à des choses aussi futiles que ma piètre apparence me détend. J'ai bien essayé de river mon attention sur Hermione et à notre fabuleuse nuit, toutefois, cela ne me contracte que davantage l'estomac. D'une part car je tremble d'avance pour elle, et de plus car, eh bien… C'était tout de même formidable. Et je n'ai qu'une envie, la retrouver et recommencer, encore et toujours. Hélas, dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas possible.

Depuis que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments réciproques, dévoilés de cela presque une année, nous vivons notre relation de manière passionnée, ne gaspillons pas une seconde, redoutant que notre bonheur prenne fin à tout instant. Je peux dire que, en dépit de notre quête des Horcruxes, l'année écoulée a été merveilleuse. Et si aujourd'hui j'ai peur de périr, c'est juste car je veux avoir un avenir avec Hermione.

C'est étrange ; je ne crains pas pour mon propre sort. Pourtant, si près d'une bataille qui définira notre défaite ou notre victoire définitive, où mon rôle sera déterminant, je devrais me recroqueviller dans un coin en attendant le début des hostilités. Eh bien, non. J'ai peur, certes. Mais j'ai peur pour Hermione, ma sœur, Harry… même pour Malefoy, tiens. Il est loin d'être aimable, et encore moins amical, toutefois, j'admets qu'il nous a été d'une grande aide. Ca n'a aucune importance, de toute façon, ce que je ressens. Comme Harry l'a été toutes ces années, Hermione, Ginny, Malefoy et moi avons été mêlés à une affaire de destin, de prophétie à réaliser, et rien de ce que nous dirons ne comptera.

Bien entendu, je n'ai pas dans l'idée de me défiler. C'est même hors de question. Je me tiendrai aux côtés de Harry jusqu'à la fin, quoi qu'il advienne.

_We'll all be forgotten _

_(Nous serons tous oubliés)_

_  
__There's no endless fame_

_(La gloire n'est pas éternelle)_

_  
But everything we do_

_(Mais tout ce que nous faisons)_

_  
__Is never in vain_

_(N'est jamais en vain)_

Alors que je triture ma cotte de maille, inspirant et expirant à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir de me calmer, une voix, timide, s'élève à l'entrée de ma tente.

« Ron ? »

Harry.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il écarte le rabat et s'avance vers moi, le teint blême. J'émet un faible grognement. Pourquoi cette tenue de guerrier lui prodigue-t-elle tant de prestance ? La vie est injuste, parfois.

Nous nous faisons face, mal à l'aise. Je suppose que si Harry est venu me voir avant l'heure prévue, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à me dire. Mais, de toute évidence, il ne sait comment s'y prendre. J'essaie alors de l'inciter à parler.

« On… on était pas censé tous se retrouver plus tard ? »

Harry fuit mon regard, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Oui, mais… je voulais… discuter avec toi un moment avant que… »

Holà. Ca sent l'adieu chevaleresque du héros, ça. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il me sorte un discours désespéré parce qu'il ne croit pas en notre triomphe. « On aura tout le temps pour discuter après » dis-je avec conviction.

Il constate à mon expression qu'il lui est inutile de débiter des remerciements, des excuses ou je ne sais quoi. Alors il soupire. « Tu ne peux pas en être… »

« La ferme, abruti. » Harry fixe le bout de ses bottes, les pommettes cramoisies. Mon ton était peut-être un peu dur, mais je refuse de l'entendre se lamenter maintenant. « Je te dis que nous allons gagner » insisté-je.

Un maigre sourire joue sur les lèvres de mon ami. Seulement mon ami ? Non. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, je peux affirmer sans embarras que je le considère comme mon frère. Je me rends soudain compte que je ne le lui ai jamais dit. M'éclaircissant la gorge, je me gratte l'arrière du crâne. « Au fait, je… »

Harry m'interrompt d'un petit rire. « N'ose pas me dire que tu as quelque chose à me confier » réplique-t-il.

Je ris à mon tour. « Si, mais il se trouve que c'est bien plus joyeux que toi… petit frère. »

Il écarquille les yeux, ses joues s'embrasent, des larmes spontanées scintillent au coin de ses paupières. Pour lui qui n'a pas connu ses parents et a manqué d'amour les dix premières années de sa vie, je sais ce qu'un tel aveux représente. J'esquisse un sourire contrit, auquel il renchérit en battant des cils.

Nous évitons de nous regarder durant quelques instants. C'est plutôt étrange comme situation. Auparavant, nous ne nous sommes jamais risqués à nous livrer de la sorte, notre relation se passait de mot. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je sentais qu'il fallait à tout prix que nous nous expliquions. Hélas, nous ne sommes pas vraiment doués pour ce genre de chose.

C'est pourquoi, j'imagine, Harry n'ajoute rien et, au lieu de répondre à ma maladroite déclaration, se rapproche de moi pour me donner une solide accolade fraternelle. Je la lui rends, mes doigts se crispant sur sa cotte de maille.

« Merci » murmure-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Nous demeurons ainsi un bon moment, je crois, et je m'aperçois sans tout à fait m'en étonner que je suis plutôt bien. Je ne le lâche donc pas, il resserre son étreinte. Peu à peu, mon douce quiétude se mue en une irrésistible langueur, que je ne parviens à réprimer, et, sans que j'y puisse quelque chose, je sens mes paupières s'abaisser d'elles-mêmes.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_(Nous faisons partie d'une histoire, partie d'un conte)_

_  
We're all on this journey_

_(Nous faisons tous partie de ce voyage)_

_  
__No one is to stay_

_(Personne ne restera)_

_  
Where ever it's going_

_(Où que nous allons)_

_  
__What is the way?_

_(Quel est le chemin?)_

L'attente est insupportable. Plus que l'angoisse, l'anticipation, l'appréhension que j'éprouve pour mes amis, l'attente me met les nerfs à vif. Je n'ai pas hâte d'affronter les Mangemorts et les créatures des ténèbres qu'a ralliés V… Voldemort, non. Il faudrait être fou pour trépigner à cette perspective. En revanche, il me tarde que tout cela se termine. Voilà de cela une année que Harry, Ron et moi luttons pour la paix du monde sorcier, et je me dois d'admettre que j'en ai assez. Nous avons droit à un certain répit, à la sécurité et au bonheur, en particulier après toutes le épreuves que nous avons traversées. Parfois, cela me révolte. Mais bien entendu, dans ce genre de guerre, l'avis de l'une des clefs d'une potentielle victoire ne compte pas.

Je vérifie mon chignon, m'assurant qu'aucune de mes mèches en broussaille ne s'en échappe et risque ainsi d'obstruer ma vue. Comme je l'ai déjà noté les cent premières fois, il est parfait et si serré que mes cheveux en sont lisses comme un casque.

Mon estomac se noue. Oh, comme j'aimerais que Ron soit là ! Je suis convaincue qu'il réussirait sans mal à m'apaiser. Hélas, je ne le retrouverai qu'une demi heure avant le début des hostilités, avec tous les autres. Nous avons tous les cinq dormi ensemble, déjeuné et nous sommes entraînés ce matin avant midi. Toutefois, les membres de l'Ordre ont jugé bon de nous séparer deux heures avant la bataille, histoire que nous nous préparions chacun de notre côté. C'est idiot, à mon sens. Mais à nouveau, mon opinion importe peu.

Mes doigts tremblent. Si Ron s'était trouvé à mes côtés, je ne frémirais même pas. Il a cette étonnante capacité à me réconforter en toute situation – faculté qui n'agit que davantage depuis que nous sommes en couple. Si ce n'était pour lui, je n'ai pas eu peur un instant durant notre quête des Horcruxes. Et je sais que, lors de notre imminent duel contre V… Voldemort, la proximité de Ron me conférera la force et le courage nécessaires. D'ailleurs, j'escompte bien user de cette force pour écraser nos adversaires vivre avec lui à jamais.

Je tâche de réfréner les frénétiques battements de mon cœur. J'ai beau me ressasser que tout se déroulera pour le mieux, il n'empêche, cette attente… ! C'est insoutenable. La seule chose qui me console, c'est la certitude que les autres sont aussi nerveux que moi. Un sourire amusé étire malgré moi mes lèvres. A quoi ressemble Malefoy lorsqu'il est nerveux ? Depuis que nous le côtoyons, je me demande souvent comment il parvient à si bien dissimuler ses émotions.

Mon sourire s'élargit. Sa présence parmi nous a été une sacrée surprise, c'est un fait. Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre ont décrété que notre ennemi de bac à sable nous était indispensable, nous avons rechigné à les croire. D'autant plus que, bien qu'il soit définitivement intégré à notre camp, il n'a guère changé d'attitude envers nous – hormis qu'il ne m'a plus jamais traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Cependant, c'est un combattant aguerri dans toutes les formes de lutte, et, en effet, il s'est vite avéré que Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi étions plus efficaces avec l'assistance de Malefoy.

Nous sommes donc en principe fin prêts pour cet affrontement. J'espère juste que Harry a conscience que, même si c'était écrit, nous bataillerons aujourd'hui auprès de lui de notre plein gré. Malefoy compris.

_Forests and deserts_

_(Forêts et déserts)_

_  
__Rivers, blue seas_

_(Rivières, mers bleues)_

_  
__Mountains and valleys_

_(Montagnes et vallées)_

_  
__Nothing here stays_

_(Rien ici ne perdure)_

Une voix douce, appartenant sans doute à l'ombre se découpant derrière le rabat de ma tente, interrompt mes songeries fébriles.

« Hermione ? Je… Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, je t'en prie, entre. » J'attends, un peu prise au dépourvu, que Harry me fasse face pour poursuivre : « L'heure de notre réunion a été avancée ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela… » Il semble embarrassé et – oh, bon sang – coupable.

Je fronce les sourcils, devinant à peu près ce qu'il veut me dire. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » risqué-je tout de même.

Harry s'approche de moi, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Je… J'aimerais… m'excuser. »

Sa déclaration me laisse perplexe, je m'avance à mon tour. « T'excuser de quoi ? »

« De t'entraîner dans tout ça. J'avais déjà des remords lorsque toi et Ron avez décidé de m'accompagner pour rechercher les Horcruxes, et maintenant… vous devez combattre Voldemort avec moi… » Il marque une pause, scrutant mon visage d'un regard anxieux.

Je ne puis que lui adresser un tendre sourire. « Harry, tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, mais parfois… Comment dire ça avec tact ? Tu es vraiment stupide. »

Remarquant mon propre amusement, il se permet un haussement de sourcils sarcastique. « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? »

L'idiot. Il est au courant que j'exècre ce surnom crétin. « Comme tu n'as pas encore compris, je le répète pour la dernière fois : nous avons commencé ensemble, nous terminerons ensemble. Et ne t'excuse de rien, car Ron et moi sommes assez grands pour choisir nous-mêmes de te suivre ou pas. »

Harry hoche la tête, l'air un peu désemparé. « Bon, dans ce cas… Je ne te demande pas pardon de te causer des ennuis, de te mettre en danger et de compromettre ton avenir depuis notre rencontre. »

Je me rends alors compte que, quelles que soient mes paroles, il se morfondra. Je me contente des actes. Effaçant l'infime distance nous séparant, je l'enlace de façon aussi douce et chaleureuse que possible. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou en me rendant mon étreinte, ses bras entourant ma taille, et je le sens fermer les yeux. D'une paume légère, je caresse ses mèches de jais désordonnées, ma joue contre sa tempe, mes paupières se closant presque contre ma volonté, tandis que je le berce d'un mouvement imperceptible. J'ignore mais j'espère de tout cœur que mon contact le réconforte, lui affirme que mon amitié est sincère et que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai ; du moins, pour ma part, une sensation de quiétude me gagne.

_While we think we witness _

_(Tout en songeant que nous sommes des témoins)_

_  
__We are part of the scene_

_(Nous faisons partie de la scène)_

_  
__This never-ending story_

_(Cette histoire sans fin)_

_  
__Where will it lead to?_

_(Où mènera-t-elle?)_

Une fébrile effervescence gronde dans notre vaste campement, tandis que tous peaufinent les stratégies, les équipements et s'affairent en tous sens. Je les entends et les entrevois de l'intérieur de ma tente. Parmi les disciples de Voldemort, sorciers ou créatures diverses, il doit régner une semblable agitation, bien que je l'imagine teintée d'une certaine jubilation. Ces ordures doivent sans doute déjà savourer leur triomphe. Quoi qu'il en soit, la tension et la peur sont palpables, s'intensifient à mesure que le combat approche. Il approche même à grands pas, si je me réfère aux discussions animées qui se chuchotent alentour.

Je sais que, logiquement, je devrais mourir de terreur. Mais à dire vrai, la fierté que j'éprouve à prendre part à la bataille évince toute envie de frissonner.

Ca peut paraître malsain comme réaction, toutefois, je ne parviens à étouffer l'ardente résolution qui flamboie en mes veines. Oui, peut-être que je suis tordue, cependant, si tel est le cas, je ne le dois qu'à Harry. En effet, depuis notre rupture, voilà de cela un an, il me tient à l'écart de lui. Alors qu'il traquait les Horcruxes avec Hermione et mon frère, c'est à peine s'il m'accordait un regard, et, lorsqu'il s'y risquait, de sombres émotions tiraient ses traits l'instant suivant. Bien entendu, j'ai respecté sa décision de ne plus me fréquenter. Après tout, il n'agissait ainsi que pour m'éviter de me faire enlever par les Mangemorts.

Plus tard, une fois Trelawney m'ait déclarée, à l'instar de Ron, Hermione et _Malefoy_ – je n'en reviens toujours pas –, indispensable à la réalisation favorable de la prophétie, j'ai eu l'utopique espoir que Harry changerait d'avis. Rêve, ma fille. En dépit des rigoureux entraînements que nous partagions, des heures interminables que nous passions ensemble, il n'a pas voulu que nous nous exprimions nous véritables sentiments. Car je sais qu'il ressent toujours pour moi quelque chose de très fort, peut-être aussi fort que ce que je nourris à son égard. Ma présence à ses côtés aujourd'hui en est la preuve irréfutable. Pourtant, le fait que nous sommes _le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ étant tenu secret, pour l'effet de surprise, Harry m'estime encore en danger. Nul ne sait que je fais partie de ce pouvoir, donc nul ne doit savoir, avant l'instant fatidique, combien je compte pour lui.

C'est un raisonnement plutôt sage, oui. Mais, bon sang, comme j'aimerais que Harry soit moins raisonnable, parfois ! Pourquoi ne commet-t-il d'actes inconsidérés qu'avec Ron et Hermione et pas avec moi ? Pourquoi me considère-t-il comme une fillette fragile ? Moi aussi je veux prendre des risques pour lui. Moi aussi je veux lui démontrer combien je l'aime. C'est injuste.

Peu importe, désormais. Je suis incapable de modifier le passé, et même si je regrette cette année de gaspillée, je suis fière d'être ici aujourd'hui. Fière comme jamais et prête à en découdre avec le mage noir qui a à ce point tourmenté mon amour.

_The Earth is our mother_

_(La Terre est notre mère)_

_  
__She gives and she takes_

_(Elle donne et elle prend)_

_  
But she is also a part_

_(Mais elle est aussi une partie)_

_  
__A part of the tale_

_(Une partie du conte)_

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite l'atmosphère en ébullition de l'extérieur, lorsqu'un son, juste derrière moi, attire mon attention. Je fais volte-face, et tombe nez à nez avec Harry. Par réflexe, je m'empourpre, alors que, un mince sourire ourlant ses lèvres, il s'avance vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandé-je, décontenancée.

Il ne me répond pas, se rapproche davantage, puis s'immobilise à quelques risibles centimètres de moi. Une boule obstrue ma gorge, me estomac se contracte. Harry me fixe sans ciller, un troublant éclat scintillant en ses iris verts. Je prend une profonde inspiration, m'efforçant de rasséréner les violents cognements de mon cœur contre mes côtes.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

A nouveau, Harry ne prononce pas la moindre parole. Il est à présent si proche que ma poitrine effleure son torse. Me dévisageant sans vergogne, il lève alors une main un peu tremblante jusqu'à ma joue, qu'il recouvre de sa paume. Un frisson parcourt mon échine.

Incapable d'esquisser un mouvement, incapable d'émettre un autre son, je laisse ma respiration précipitée caresser ses lèvres, qui entreprennent d'évidence de se joindre aux miennes. Au moment où je ferme les yeux, m'apprêtant à recevoir son baiser, un murmure s'extirpe de sa bouche :

« Je t'aime. »

Il ne me concède pas l'occasion de renchérir et m'embrasse sans crier gare. Même si j'en avais eu envie, je crois que je n'aurais pas réussi à le repousser. Alors je réponds à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur, d'amour et de désespoir qu'il me l'offre, tandis que nous nous enlaçons en un étroite étreinte. Jamais ne je me suis sentie aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_(Nous faisons partie d'une histoire, partie d'un conte)_

_  
We're all on this journey_

_(Nous faisons tous partie de ce voyage)_

_  
No one is to stay_

_(Personne ne restera)_

_  
Where ever it's going_

_(Où que nous allons)_

_  
What is the way?_

_(Quel est le chemin?)_

D'après ce que j'entends de l'intérieur de ma tente, la bataille ne tardera plus à débuter. Dans quelques instants, j'affronterai en duel le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux côtés de Potter, Granger et les deux Weasley. Non mais, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire… Si on m'avait dit une année auparavant – par exemple la nuit où j'étais censé assassiné Dumbledore – que je me retrouverai dans cette situation, j'aurais ri, mais ri… ou pleuré, peut-être. Franchement, en général, c'est plutôt Potter qui s'attire les pires ennuis. Alors pourquoi suis-je contraint de me coltiner les personnes qui m'insupportent le plus durant un combat de cette envergure ?

Car non seulement je tolère à peine leur compagnie, mais eux me le rendent bien. Lors de mon arrivée au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'étais dans un sal état. Rogue et moi fuyions des Mangemorts résolus à connaître notre véritable camp par tous les moyens, et j'étais plutôt réticent à l'idée de me réfugier dans la tanière même de l'ennemi. Rogue et les autres membres de l'Ordre m'ont conseillé de rester caché parmi eux un moment, le temps qu'ils règlent quelques détails, si bien que, du jour au lendemain, je devais me terrer dans une maison crasseuse grouillant d'Aurors. Toutefois, je crois que le pire était mes retrouvailles avec Potter. Lui qui est incapable de voir les nuances du blanc et du noir a manqué de peu de m'éventrer, il me semble, lorsque je l'ai rencontré au détour d'un couloir. Par chance, Granger, la voix de la raison pour leur trio de dégénérés, l'a empêché de me tuer et Weasley de l'y assister. Nous avons vite conclu l'accord tacite de nous croiser le moins possible et de nous ignorer.

Et cela me convenait _très_ bien. Potter, Weasley et Granger ne séjournaient au 12, Square Grimmaurd que quelques nuits de temps à autres, et traquaient les fragments d'âme de Voldemort le reste du temps. Moi, pour ma part, je m'occupais de paperasse et souvent de mission de terrain en compagnie de Rogue et Lupin. Tout se déroulait donc pour le mieux – outre le fait que notre monde était en guerre, oui.

Hélas, cette vieille folle de Trelawney a eu la bonne idée d'avoir une vision, complément, d'évidence, à la prophétie concernant Voldemort et Potter. Le jour suivant, Lupin m'a convoqué avec Potter, Granger, Weasley et sa furie de petite sœur, pour nous expliquer la situation. Il s'avérait que nous étions tous quatre essentiels à la réalisation favorable de la prophétie, car nous sommes, à ce qu'il paraît, _le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_. L'Ordre entier exultait à cette nouvelle et se réjouissait à la perspective plus nette d'une victoire. Quant à moi, en toute sincérité, je trouvais déjà suicidaire de confier la sauvegarde de l'humanité à Potter, alors un coup de main ne lui nuirait pas… Mais pourquoi _moi_ je devrais l'aider ?

Ah, je me suis bien moqué de lui après cette annonce déconcertante : « _Alors, Potter ? Sept ans d'insultes et de haine et tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Je suis flatté, vraiment._ » Autant dire que cela ne lui a pas plus. Mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant, je m'en fichais. Il fallait bien que tout le monde comprenne que, même si cette ahurie de prophète m'avait décrété être une partie indispensable de la vie du Survivant, lui et moi n'étions pas amis. Manquerait plus que ça, tiens.

Cependant, ma bonne étoile avait définitivement décidé de m'abandonner. Au cours des mois qui suivirent, j'ai dû côtoyé ce ramassis de crétins un nombre de fois que j'estime indécent. Lors des premiers entraînements, nos distingués instructeurs ont surtout tenté de nous empêcher de nous entretuer, c'est vrai. Mais plus tard, ça s'est gâté. Faut croire qu'à force d'apprendre diverses formes de combat avec eux, j'ai fini par m'accommoder à leur stupidité congénital de Gryffondor arriérés. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je les apprécier – n'exagérons rien, tout de même. Néanmoins… J'avoue qu'ils sont moins imbéciles que je ne le pensais autrefois.

Tant qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce qui se trame dans ma tête, qu'ils ne savent pas que je me suis complètement fourvoyé, je peux bien admettre cela.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_(Nous faisons partie d'une histoire, partie d'un conte)_

_  
__Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_(Parfois magnifique, parfois insensé)_

_  
__No one remembers how it began_

_(Personne ne se souvient comment cela a commencé)_

L'heure tourne, il me faut me rendre à la tente de Potter pour discuter avec tous les autres. Formidable. Personne n'a eu l'idée d'abréger mes souffrances, je devrai les supporter jusqu'au bout.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je quitte la douce solitude de ma tente pour traverser le camp en direction de ma destination, me frayant un chemin parmi les guerriers de toute espèce qui s'affairent dans la forêt. La tension augmente de minute en minute, signe que les troupes de Voldemort s'agitent de leur côté. Soudain, la peur qui aurait dû me tordre l'estomac depuis des jours me prend à la gorge, et je me sens rassuré de ne me savoir pas seul lorsqu'il sera temps d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Atteignant l'antre du héros, j'écarte le rabat sans m'annoncer – Potter n'est pas roi, que je sache – et pénètre à l'intérieur d'un pas conquérant. Et je me fige aussitôt. Potter n'est pas là. Ca, ça pourrait s'expliquer, bien que je jugerais culotté de sa part d'être incapable d'un peu de ponctualité, aujourd'hui en particulier. En revanche, Granger et les deux Weasley sont présents, mais pas vraiment en état de guerroyer. Ils sont tous trois allongés au sol, sur la couverture et le matelas de la couchette de la tente jetés à terre, sans doute assoupis. Je suis si stupéfait que je ne sais comment réagir, reste immobile devant ce curieux spectacle.

Lorsque je me reprends, agacé, je me penche sur Weasley mon bon roi et lui assène une gifle sèche, dans l'espoir de le réveiller. C'est pas un moment pour faire la sieste, bon sang ! Mais je constate, insurgé, que, malgré la marque écarlate de mes doigts sur sa joue constellée de taches de rousseur, Weasley ne frémit même pas des paupières. Je recommence, un peu plus fort – et non, je ne profite pas des circonstances. Pas plus de résultat. Alors je dégaine ma baguette magique et la pointe sur les dormeurs. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens, comme on dit. Et il est notoriété publique que les Gryffondor ont le sommeil lourd.

« _Enervatum_. »

L'effet est immédiat : Granger, Weasley frère et sœur reprennent connaissance dans un soubresaut, écarquillant les yeux et se redressant d'un bond. Ils observèrent les alentours, l'air incrédule, avant de poser leurs regards sur moi. Je croise les bras sur mon torse, haussant un sourcil cynique.

« C'était un gros coup de pompe ou l'imminence de la bataille vous a fait défaillir ? » fais-je, ironique.

Mais les trois empotés, se remettant sur pieds, ne relève même pas mon effronterie. Je suis déçu.

« Où… où sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi ? » La petite Weasley n'a pas l'esprit très vif, parfois.

J'esquisse un sourire assorti à mon sourcil. « La tente de Potter où nous étions censés nous retrouver. Ca ne te rappelle rien ? »

Granger paraît soudain affolée. « Dans la tente de… ? Mais où est-il ? »

« J'allais vous le demander. » Une insidieuse suspicion s'éprend peu à peu de moi. D'évidence, les trois comparses de Potter n'avaient pas prévu de s'endormir. « Vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ? »

« Non… » répond Weasley grand frère, blêmissant. « Je me souviens qu'il est venu dans ma tente… On a discuté un peu, il m'a pris dans ses bras… Puis plus rien. »

« C'est pareil pour moi » approuve Granger, horrifiée.

Nous nous tournons tous trois d'un même mouvement vers la petite Weasley. Celle-ci s'empourpre et triture sa cotte de maille.

« Et pour toi ? » m'impatienté-je.

Le carmin de ses pommettes s'accentue. Une rouquine qui rougit, c'est quand même un drôle de phénomène. « Oui… pareil » souffle-t-elle.

En temps normal, je me serais servi de son embarras pour l'embarrasser davantage, mais, hélas, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Dommage.

« Donc, en résumé, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir reçu de gros câlin de Potter et le seul, de ce fait, à ne s'être mystérieusement endormi » dis-je. « Vous en concluez quoi ? »

« Que Harry n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous laisser lutter avec lui » déclare Granger. Plutôt futée, pour une fille de Moldus, celle-là.

Sitôt qu'elle a achevé sa phrase, ils se précipitent hors de la tente, semblant à la fois rageurs et anxieux. Un ricanement m'échappe tandis que je leur emboîte le pas : je sens que Potter va regretter son syndrome du héros trop protecteur.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_(Nous faisons partie d'une histoire, partie d'un conte)_

_  
We're all on this journey_

_(Nous faisons tous partie de ce voyage)_

_  
No one is to stay_

_(Personne ne restera)_

_  
Where ever it's going_

_(Où que nous allons)_

_  
What is the way?_

_(Quel est le chemin?)_

D'ici, j'entends mon campement s'apprêter à l'attaque, et j'entrevois les troupes de Voldemort, lignes d'ombres indistinctes se mouvant à l'autre extrémité de la prairie. Le combat commencera dans quelques minutes, mais je me suis déjà rendu sur le champ de bataille pour que les membres de l'Ordre ne remarquent pas l'absence de mes compagnons auprès de moi. Désormais, grâce au charme de sommeil conjugué à un bouclier repoussant les potentiels ennemis s'aventurant dans notre campement, mes amis sont en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de l'affrontement. Ils m'en voudront, que nous remportions la victoire ou échouions, toutefois, je préfère les savoir hors de danger. Les perdre aurait été insupportable. Cette affaire ne concerne que Voldemort et moi.

« Harry ! »

Un frisson hérissant mon échine, je fais volte-face, épouvanté. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Malefoy accourent vers moi à vive allure, tout à fait éveillés et l'air contrarié. Mais… ? Comment… ? Puis mon regard se pose sur la silhouette longiligne de mon ancien rival. Mince. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Ca m'apprendra à renier la prétendue importance qu'il a dans ma vie.

Parvenus à ma hauteur, Ron, Hermione et Ginny me toisent, des reproches me poignardant dans leurs iris. Malefoy, lui, eh bien… J'ai la persistante impression qu'il réprime un fou rire. Crétin. J'ai envie de leur hurler de déguerpir, qu'ils n'ont pas à risquer leurs vies pour moi ; j'ai envie de m'égosiller de manière virulente pour leur faire comprendre que je les aime trop pour qu'ils se confrontent à Lord Voldemort aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, je me tais. Leurs yeux sont éloquents ; quoi que je dise, ils ne partiront pas. Leurs yeux m'accusent de vouloir les éloigner, me blâment de ne pas leur permettre de me protéger. Ils savent que je les aime, et je suis convaincu qu'ils m'aiment aussi. Hélas, ce genre d'amour contraint les gens à commettre des actes inconsidérés. Je sais de ce que c'est. Et ils demeureront à mes côtés quoi qu'il advienne.

Je ne puis que m'excuser et les remercier d'un sourire contrit. Me souriant en retour, ils se placent tous cinq autour de moi, et, tandis que Ginny entrecroise ses doigts aux miens, je perçois ce pouvoir incendier mes veines. _Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ m'embrase de l'intérieur, me confère une fabuleuse puissance. Et je sais qu'ils ressentent tous la même chose.

« Dis-moi, Potter » fais alors Malefoy, narquois. « Dois-je être vexé que tu aies honteusement oublié de me prendre dans tes bras, moi aussi ? »

C'est idiot, pourtant, j'éclate de rire. « Désolé, Malefoy, je ne pensais pas que cela te tenait à cœur. Mais promis, dès que c'est terminé, tu auras droit à une accolade virile. »

Il ricane à son tour, avant de reporter son attention vers l'horizon. Un sourire joue sur mes lèvres. Qui sait ? Peut-être que Malefoy et moi réussirons à être amis.

Ginny resserre sa prise sur ma main, me signifiant d'un coup d'œil qu'elle aussi aimerait une étreinte de ma part. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe en guise de serment.

Dans notre dos, notre camp s'extirpe peu à peu de la forêt ; devant nous, les troupes des ténèbres s'avance. Je devrais avoir peur, mais il n'en est rien. Une puissance incandescente brûle en moi, et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre, j'ai l'intime conviction que nous vaincrons.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_(Nous faisons partie d'une histoire, partie d'un conte)_

_  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_(Parfois magnifique, parfois insensé)_

_  
No one remembers how it began_

_(Personne ne se souvient comment cela a commencé)_

_**FIN**_

_**Juste une petite note à l'intention de tous les auteurs de fanfiction : quelle que soit l'issue du tome 7, que Harry survive encore ou non, je vous en supplie, continuez à lire et à écrire des fics. Ce serait vraiment trop triste de tout arrêter comme ça.**_

_**Gros bisous et bonne lecture aux anglophones,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


End file.
